User blog:TheToughGuy/BULLY: THE UNDEAD STORY--Chapter 13
Betrayal This was it. The moment of truth. I was about to see if what the Bullies said were true. To see if the Nerds were lying and were the ones that played around with zombie parts. Not sure how all this was going to end though, but I have to know the truth. I got out of the truck and then vaulted over the barrier. I walked up to the door of the comic book store and knocked very loudly. As soon as I knocked, Melvin opened the door and I walked in. "So, did you do the deed that we asked you to do?" Algie asks as he walks in the room. "Yes", I lied to him. "The deed is done". "Well great. Now we can live in peace", Melvin says. "Your job is complete, fair knight", Fatty says to me. "Hey Algie, can I talk to you now about what we're going to do next. Can we talk on the roof?" I told him. "Sure Jimmy, we can talk", Algie replied. "Cool", I said. I followed Algie down the stairs into the basement. I didn't really plan to have another conversation. I planned to split when we're on the apartment floor so I can find where they keep the dissected zombies. I knew that Wade Martin was telling the truth earlier when he busted the birdbath. Wade sometimes gets mad when he tells the truth and no one believes him. Wade does have anger issues, but he is at least honest with his friends. As we get to the staircase in the basement, we climbed up to the apartment floor. As I followed Algie into the living room, Algie stopped and then turned towards me. "So Jimmy, before we talk I have to ask you this: did you really think that I wouldn't know?" Algie stated. "What do you mean?" I asked him. "Don't lie to me. Do you really think that I wouldn't know. Donald reported in and saw you just talking to them. You never really did the deed". I think I know where this was going. I was about to tackle him, but then a cord got wrapped around my neck and it started to choke me. I then moved backwards and knocked the Nerd behind me into a wall. I took the cord off of my neck and then punched Algie. He fell to the floor and starting crying in pain. That tears it. They tried to take me out, so now I'm going to find out their dirty little secret. There was at least three different doors in the room. I opened the first one, but it turned out to be just the bathroom. I then opened the next door and it only turned out to be a closest. There was only one door left. When I opened the door, sure enough the Bullies were telling the truth. There was a dissected zombie strapped on a table in one corner of the room, it's head still alive and growling at me as I stared at it in horror. And on the other side of the room, yet another dissected body, only this one didn't have the symptoms that any of the other zombies had. When I approached the other body, it sure didn't look like it was a zombie before. In fact, it looked like a business man that I once helped. It looked like Mr. Martin, Wade and Christy's father. I got closer and looked at the face. Sure enough, it was Mr. Martin. Wade probably ain't going to take this lightly. Then again, he did hate his dad. I cannot believe that the Nerds would dissect a living person. I really can't. I turned around and was about to make my way out of the room when the Nerds came in with Bottle-Rocket guns and aimmed them at me. "What....what is wrong with you people?" I asked them. "We're doing this for the purpose of finding out what caused this outbreak of zombies in the first place", Algie then stated. "Then why dissect Mr. Martin?" I asked nerviously. "We had to find out what the difference is between the living and the dead. This is all for the purpose of scientific research". "You guys aren't scientists, you're high school students. What would you guys think you would find by dissecting them?" I asked them. "We hoped to find a cure. That we would make one. We thought that it could be within a non-infected person", Algie answered. "You guys have totally gone over the edge. I'm going to put an end to this right now", I said outloud. "Well in case you haven't noticed, we're the ones with the guns and now, you're going to be our prisoner". There was no way that I was going to be their prisoner, not with the possibility of them cutting me open. "Tie him", Algie ordered his friends. Melvin and Fatty then came up to me with the Bottle-Rocket guns aimming at my head, twisted me around and was about to tie my hands up with some rope when I round-house kicked them. I grabbed one of their guns and then shot each of them. Algie, Fatty, Melvin and Donald were each lying on the floor. I dropped the gun and then ran out the room and downstairs back to the basement. But as I tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge open. Great, I thought. I'm going to need to jump out the window. I climbed back up the stairs and went to the nearest window. I grabbed the TV from the cardboard box and then tossed it at the window. As the window shattered, I saw that it attracted a few soldier zombies outside. I broke out the remains of the shattered glass and then climbed out the window. As I was on the second floor, I tried landing without hurting myself too much. After I got onto the ground safely, I tried to get to my truck just to be stopped by another Nerd, Freddy I think his name was. "You aren't going anywhere, Judas", Freddy says as he raises his Spud Gun. I then took the risk and kicked the gun out of his hands, then I punched right in the nose. Around that time, Algie and the others came out of the comic store and started to fire their rockets at me. I picked up Freddy's Spud Gun and fired at the barricade where more zombies were starting to clutter. After the barricade fell apart, the zombies started to move into the makeshift yard and started to outnumber the Nerds. I turned around just as two zombies pushed Algie to the ground and started to munch on him. I climbed over the other barrier and got into my truck. As I backed the truck away from the comic store, I couldn't help but feel real bad about what I just did. Algie and his remaining friends may have lose their minds, but they truly didn't deserve to die that way. Well, there's not much to do now. Not with the zombies feasting on them right now. As I drove the truck slowly back towards the motel, I saw a Police Ranger in the alley where Rudy set up his Christmas operation back in December last year. I stopped my truck, got out and walked over to the cop car. There was some blood blocking the view of the windows, so I couldn't look inside. I then looked at the number at the rear-end of the truck. "001", I read outloud. This is Officer Williams' car. I turned back to the door and grabbed the door handle. I opened the door and found both Officer Williams and another townfolk in the car. Of course, the townfolk was dead but Officer Williams was a reanimated corpse. I stared at him in disbelief as he tried to reach out to bite me but with the seatbeat holding him back. Sometimes, I still can't believe that I'm dealing with zombies. I'm nowhere to finding out what started the outbreak, nor do I think I or another person will ever find a cure for it. Now that I think about what Algie was doing, at least he was trying to find an end to it. Yeah, it was messed up that he cut open a living person, but he at least he was trying. And I killed him. I may not have the choice to put Algie or his friends out of their misery, but I should at least do it for Officer Williams. I went straight back to my truck, took out my Spud Gun and went straight back to the cop car. I aimmed the gun down at Williams' head and said to the former officer of the law, "Sorry it had to be this way". I pulled the trigger and watched as the potato made a huge dent in the zombie's head. I then closed the door to the cop car, giving the two a peaceful tomb, and went straight back to my truck. I got in and then continued my way back to the motel. As I pulled up to the motel, I could see Wade and Tom waiting for my report on what just went down. I turned off the truck, got out and then went over the barrier to reach them. "So what's the news? What's with the Nerds?", Wade asks me as I approached them. "We heard a loud commotion from all the way over here", Tom says. "The Nerds are dead and you guys were right. You don't need to worry about them anymore", I told them. "So will you guys go with my plan that we discussed ealier?" I then asked them. "Yes, we'll go with you back to the school and help secure it", Wade says. "How do we get back to the school though?" Tom asks me. "I have a friend fixing the Bus back at the academy. As soon as he's through fixing it, we'll use it to bring all the groups back to the school". "Cool", Tom says. "Hey Tom, I need to speak to Wade alone. Could you...." "Sure, I'll be in the motel office", Tom says, interrupting me and leaving to tend to Wade. "Wade, I, found your dad back in the comic book store. The Nerds dissected him and the worse thing is that he wasn't even a zombie", I told him. "What?" he asks in shock. "I'm sorry. I know you two weren't close and all after your parents' divorce, but I truly felt that you had to know". He turned and stormed off to the already destroyed Taxi cab. I watched as Wade started to turn red like a tomato. He picked up another wooden plank and started beating again on the Taxi. What he was doing wasn't really healthy, but when Wade's mad you never want to get in his way. After a few minutes of venting out his anger, he sat down on the damaged hood and started taking in deep breaths. "You said the Nerds are dead?" he asked in a low tone. "I brought the barrier down, zombies came in and brought them all down to the ground. Lots of screaming. Yeah, I'm sure they're all dead", I answered. "Good", he mumbled under his breath. "Are you going to be fine? You're not going to go all psychotic because of this, are you?" I asked him. He looked up from ground and gave me the kind of look that means you don't want to mess with him when he's in a pissed-off mood. "Sorry about your dad", I told him again. "It's not your fault. Thank you", he said in a sorrowful tone. "Once I get back to the school and reunite with Christy, I'm going to have to tell her about this. We already lost our mom when all this started. We didn't think that dad would be dead as well". I put my hand on his shoulder to comfort him, then I turned towards the parking lot outlet and started heading to my truck when Wade says outloud, "It's going to get dark real soon. Would you rather stay for the night?" "You know what, I think I might. The power went out not too long ago and I really don't want to be out on the streets in the pitch dark", I told him. "You can sleep in Cabin #1. I heard that Mihailovich once butchered a young girl while she was showering in that room", Wade tells me. "I'll be sleeping in the one room where people may or may not have been murdered? Finally, I'll feel more secure even with zombies roaming the earth wanting to rip the flesh off my bones", I said in a sarcastic tone. "Don't worry about it. Besides, I think it was just a rumor anyway", Wade tells me. "I'll just get my stuff out of my truck and then I'm heading straight to bed", I told him. "You sure you don't want dinner?" Wade asks. "Already ate earlier", I told him. I went to my truck, got all my weapons and then went straight to the cabin that Wade lent me for the night. I opened the door and found the motel room to be pretty disgusting. The bed sheets were very dirty, probably from people jacking off too much in them. The floor had alot of garbage on it, the wallpaper was starting to peel off the walls, and not to mention there was a funky smell in the room, probably mold. "Yuck", I said. I placed my bags under the bed and then I torn the sheets off the matress. I stripped down to my briefs and opened the window for some air. I opened a few draws and found a few candles and some matches. I put one of the candles on the nightstand and lit it up with the matches. I then laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. Today was a rough day, probably more rough than yesterday with the Preps and the Savages. Category:Blog posts